


Sex with Kakashi After a Long Mission

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Sex with Kakashi After a Long Mission

\- Kakashi came home that night and sighed, taking his kunai out of his pockets and setting them down on the table before walking into his bedroom. You two practically lived together but neither of you cared to actually make it official. He saw you passed out in bed and smiled underneath his mask before heading to the shower. As soon as he was clean he crawled into bed with you and pulled you back against his chest and softly kissed your neck. 

“Kashi?” you sleepily ask, not opening your eyes. 

“I’m home,” he says, his hand slipping underneath your shirt, which was actually his. His fingers trailed over your stomach before you turned to face him, your eyes slowly opening to see the man you loved so much. 

\- He leaned in and kissed you deeply, pulling you on top of him with ease. His hands ran up and down your back as you pushed against his growing hard-on. 

\- Kakashi really wanted to feel your body against his tonight, it had been way too long without your touch. He had been gone for 3 and a half months. He missed you more than words could explain and he was determined to show you that tonight. 

\- He flipped you over and lifted up your shirt, pushing it past your breasts. He bit his lip as he admired his body, “God you’re perfect.” He kissed the valley between your breasts, down your stomach and down to your growing wetness. He smirked as he saw how you shivered when he got close to where you needed him most. Kakashi kissed your inner thighs before pulling off your panties and pushing your legs open. His mouth watered as he leaned in and licked from your opening up to your clit, his eyes locked on your face the entire time.

\- He sucked on your clit a few times, causing your legs to shake and a shaky moan to slip out of your mouth. He hummed in satisfaction before proceeding to fully eat you out. 

\- As soon as he makes you cum twice you and you start to beg for him to fuck you, he pulls away and quickly pulls off his boxers. He lines himself up with your entrance and slides in with ease as you were already soaking wet from your two past orgasms. 

\- He was sore from his mission but held himself up and waited for a second. He was doing his best not to cum immediately, but it had been so long and you felt so damn good around him. Warm, wet, and tight. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he pulled out and thrust back into you. 

\- Kakashi kept a good pace as he thrust into you roughly, enjoying the moans that were slipping out of your mouth. He groaned as your walls tightened around him, a warning that you were getting close to your orgasm. He leaned down and kissed you as he continued to fuck you for as long as he could. You moaned loudly and pulled his hair while you came, your walls convulsing around his cock. 

\- He moaned your name as he quickly pulled out and came on your stomach. He laid next to you and caught his breath, extremely worn out from such a strong orgasm. You leaned over and kissed him on the lips, “Welcome home.”

\- He shakes his head and chuckles, scooping you into his arms and making his way to the shower so you can clean yourselves.


End file.
